spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The New Kid
The New Kid 'is the playable character and the main protagonist of South Park: The Stick of Truth. He is also known as "Douchebag," as his name was chosen by Eric Cartman. His rank is promoted throughout the game. He becomes Sir Douchebag, Commander Douchebag, and King Douchebag. He is then later revealed by the government as the Dragonborn or "Dovahkiin." Allies Princess Kenny sometimes, Craig Tucker sometimes, Jimmy Valmer, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Ike Broflovski, Butters Stotch Enemies Princess Kenny of the game, Craig Tucker of the game, Big Bad Goverment Guy, Nazi Zombie Chef, Nazi Zombies, Fillmore Anderson, Eric Cartman sometimes, Kyle Broflovski sometimes, Stan Marsh sometimes, Jimmy Valmer sometimes, Shelly Marsh, Butters Stotch sometimes, Clyde of the time Personality The new kid's personality is largely unknown. Early in the game, no matter what you type in the "What's your name" box, Cartman will always give him the name "Douchebag". He does not speak or seem phased by anything that goes on and the only time he shows any real emotion is when he smiles due to Butters healing him in the game. Several events also cause him to react in surprise, shock or disgust, an example being when he is set on fire during battle, however he is mute throughout all these and never makes a sound. In the ending he will speak once, simply saying, "Screw you guys, I'm going home." A prominent part of his character is his inability (or as is revealed at the end of the storyline, his reluctance thereof) to speak. This is commented on by several characters throughout the game, including the New Kid's parents. Despite this though, his actions seem to indicate that he willingly participates within the game's events and his mute nature is merely a lampshade of common video game tropes. Ironically enough, despite his personality, he is capable of making a huge number of friends. Any past transgressions he commits on the main characters is quickly forgiven and they forge close friendships together even if sometimes it feels particularly one sided. His use of computers in his bedroom and on board the alien ships indicate that he is at least familiar with technology. Skills and Abilities The new kid's most noted ability, though far from his only, is the speed of which he can make friends, despite his muteness. A government official noted that before he disappeared, he had amassed 3.2 billion friends on Facebook, and more on other accounts. He is quickly able to befriend the local inhabitants, to the point where any action he has performed on them earlier on is quickly forgiven. Despite being drawn into the kid's game with no experience or training, the new kid is quickly proved to be a considerable fighter. In a few days he is able to equal, if not surpass the skill levels of notable characters such as Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters. When in battle, his attacks are shown to be highly powerful and damaging, allowing him to take on such opponents as aliens and bears with ease. He has also been shown to overpower entire squads of enemies with a partner, though it is implied that he could take them on alone if need be. The most visible sign of his skills are shown when he overpowered Cartman (or Kyle) single handed. Prominence Character is in every quest. User Gallery (I encourage everyone to upload their personal character here. This is the only part of the wiki that will allow pictures of tv screens, so console players can show them off too.) 2014-08-08_00006.jpg|TheEstevan32's Character Bioxide Character.png|XXBioxideXx's character|link=User:XXBioxideXx Morepicsmar2014_029.jpg|HurricaneDylans's character being created. Morepicsmar2014_030.jpg|HurricaneDylans's character as a fighter. File:2014-03-10_00002_zps309d236e(1).jpg|Thieverpedia about to poke you...violently. 2014-03-12_00007.jpg|JpJpYourHero's character, with and without costume. newkid.png|Douchebagdovahkiin's character Messenger_5847613578018391789_13941797205178543.jpg|Damasca's Fighter. MintxBerry Jew.jpg|MintxBerry's Jew posing in front of his house. HighLifeCola Char.jpg|HighLifeCola's character BigLenny_NewKid.png|BigLenny's character, with and without armor Scrapbook clip 1396578185575.png|AmyEmy's character. W14dj.png|W14dj's barbarian Rilaz.jpg|Rilaz's Character SP SOT charcter.png|BlazikenGod's Character Sirkenny.png|SirKenny just standing there. Menacingly. newkeed.png|That's what happens when you hang out with girls for too long. My Douchebag.jpg|'Kirbyof.cuteness's Barbarian Mage The New Kid (Blake Carr's Character).jpg|My Character in South Park The Stick of Truth. Capture.PNG|User: DamienGurl666's character VadimZ character.png|VadimZ's Character 2014-12-30_00002.jpg|link=The New Kid Ray .jpg|Nolen 45's design|link=Google plus image.tsof.jpg|Joshua.cox.54540's character Yahtzee.jpg|User:Hey look, it's Yahtzee!'s character getting past border patrol accompanied by Paladin Butters Role (SPOILERS!) The New Kid is the main character of the game. He moves to South Park after something happens in his old town, which he seems to forget. He meets Butters, who brings him to Kupa Keep. There, he joins the humans in their fight for the Stick. He stays with them, but he is eventually given a choice. Stay with them, or switch sides and help the Drow Elves. Regardless, the Stick was taken by neither side. Clyde has it. The two sides unite and fight Clyde for it. The New Kid is successful in defeating Clyde, but has one final enemy. The Big Bad Government Guy knew him because he was " The Dragonborn," and is the reason they moved. It's revealed that he has the power to make Facebook friends at a very fast rate. Before he was 5, he had already made over 3.1 billion friends. Because of this, the government wanted him captured so they could use it for themselves. The Big Bad Government Guy takes the Stick of Truth and Princess Kenny betrays the party. With the help of his remaining buddies, he saved the day and everything returned to normal. When asked by Cartman, Kyle and Stan what he wanted to do next, the New Kid says his first and only line: "Screw you guys, I'm going home." and he heads home. Despite saying this, The New Kid still hangs out with the guys (obviously saying nothing), completing any side quest which he is offered by the citizens of South Park. Trivia *His first and only line in the game is something often said by Eric Cartman. When frustrated, he says "Screw you guys, I'm going home." before going home. Ironically, both are voiced by Trey Parker. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:KKK Members Category:Game only characters Category:Drow Elves Category:Playable characters Category:4th Graders Category:Major Characters Category:Facebook Users Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Male characters Category:Main Quest characters Category:Side Quest characters Category:Heroes